


Cigars, Cigarettes, Booze and Boys

by My_Write_Life



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged up Lydia Erica Boyd Isaac and Kira, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek Hale & Jordan Friendship, Derek Hale & Kira Yukimura Friendship, Erica & Boyd & Isaac Friendship, F/F, F/M, Lydia &a Derek Friendship, M/M, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Write_Life/pseuds/My_Write_Life
Summary: In his thirty years of life Derek, bleeding heart that he is, has made horrible romantic choices. Not that he has time for that, with taking care of his sick mother and trying to hold himself together, Derek decides to give up completely.That is until he meets his exes best friend and suddenly Derek has never been more ready.





	1. Day One

Derek Hale is thirty years old and feels time slip through his fingers rather dramatically. He flips over on his back, stares up at his ceiling and contemplates the day. Sure, he's able to stay home and thanks whoever is out there in the universe that he'd managed to have enough vacation time to relax but the thrumming got under his skin had kept him up all night and the conversation from his belated birthday get together had left him in an emotional frenzy. Surrounded by friends he'd felt lost, he'd felt held back and inadequate.

Lydia was married with a child, Erica had opened up her own business with Boyd, who'd recently gotten married and Isaac was visiting from overseas, adventures on the tip of his tongue ready to share and a shine in his blue eyes.

Kira, sweetheart that she is and always will be had steered the topic of conversation to happier and simpler things because she'd understood, more than anyone how hard Derek had it.

Well, he thought as he turned over in his queen sized bed, not hard. Derek wasn't living a hard life just a life at a slower pace. It happens when your mother becomes ill and you have to forgo college for a while, when your older sister dies and your younger sister is still in high school. Derek stepped up, worked odd jobs and catered to his family. At thirty he could go to school, Cora was now twenty four and taking care of herself but his mother's condition wosened and all he could do was work and take care of her. 

In his early twenties he'd tried relationships, after the Paige fiasco in his senior year of high school, and had met Kate, an older woman who liked the fact that he looked hardly seventeen and toyed with his emotions as much as she toyed with his cock. Kate had left him high and dry the moment she'd gotten bored. All he could do, despite the hurt, was thank her for it. While she was a monster, Kate had served her purpose. She had done her best to teach Derek about sex, about touching and feeling and being invested in the person that he was with just for their body and his own pleasure.

It made it easier for Derek to go out and meet people, he was good at fucking and liked getting people off and never seeing them again. As an adult he'd met Kate twice, had fucked here viciously, just the way she liked it and said a final bon voyage because she'd married some old coot her father had introduced her to and he was, though he was loathed to admit, addicted to being used by her. 

The next real relationship after endless amounts of random one night stands had been with a woman he thought might be the one who turned out to be the worst decision of his life. Worse than Kate who never shied away from telling him like it was. Jennifer had lied, cheated and used Derek to her advantage, had toyed with his body in a way he never thought that he would recover. She'd enjoyed drugging him for sex, a kink he would have liked to have been made aware of instead of being used and lied to, to play her scene.

He'd woken up in bed with her and her long time girlfriend and ran off with his dick on fire. Getting tested wasn't as humiliating when his friend was his doctor but Lydia had asked questions.

Rape isn't something Derek ever thought would happen to him and it's not something he likes to think about. He calls Jennifer and asks her how many times she'd invited other people to bed, the woman isn't ashamed, sees nothing wrong with what she did and explained that he'd liked it and that it was all in good fun.

He threatens to go to the police if she ever darkens his doorstep again. He doesn't date or sleep with anyone for a long time.

Braeden was like coming up to fresh air, she'd been the best woman he'd known for a long time not counting his friends, she was funny, athletic, intelligent and laid back. She didn't play games, she didn't lie and she understood immediately that she needed to be careful with him. When he'd told her about Kate and Jennifer she'd listened. She didn't treat him like a victim, she let him speak and rant. It took six months of dating for the sex to happen and she hadn't minded. Their breakup was hard but not totally shocking. Breaden was a friend first and a girlfriend second, it had been a mutual parting on good terms.

He missed her.

Derek stares out his opened window and curses the blinding sun. Time to get up and get mom ready for the day, he thought to himself as he hefted his heavy body up and went straight to his dresser.


	2. Day One

There's a feeling of whimsy nostalgia when Kira saunters into the apartment Derek and his mother share, she waltzes to Derek's mother and gives her a careful hug before throwing Derek a wink. As far as physical therapists go Kira is the best his mother has ever had, always patient and kind with a bit of an edge.

She's always been that way, Derek thinks as he is dismissed from the living room.

As long as Derek has known Kira, which had been his senior year of high school, she's always been wonderful. When his mother had gotten sick Kira was the first friend to offer her support, was the one who adamantly pushed Derek to rest as she took her self appointed shift at his mother's bedside. 

He makes a grocery list as he checks the kitchen for what they need, the bathroom next and ticks off chores that can be left till the next day. Kira and his mother work and Derek takes a moment of silent contemplation, sometimes his mind wanders and he daydreams because it's really all he has and sometimes it happens without his notice. By the time he gets to the middle of his epic fantasy Kira calls for him and his mother is done.

"That everything?" Kira plucks the list and snags Derek's debit card, giving the list her own perusal. "You don't need anything else?" 

"Like what?"

"Chocolate, a burger, ice cream? You know you can indulge every once in a while."

Derek offers Kira his keys with a shrug.

"Whatever you want to surprise me with is fine. I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"It's no trouble at all."

* * *

 

 "You're unusually quiet tonight, Derek." Kira hands Derek a beer and settles into the sofa beside him. "Not feeling too hot?"

"I'm fine just tired. I'm not used to having time to myself."

"That just means that your mom's meds are working. You'll get used to not having to constantly massage her leg, you know."

Derek hums beside her and watches the movie in front of them, not paying attention to the romantic comedy in front of him but ears trained to pick up any sound from his mother's bedroom.

"I feel drained...and pissed." He says suddenly.

"Understandable given what's going on. How much sleep are you not having?"

"I get my six hours."

Kira _tsks_ under her breath and juts her chin towards the sliding doors leading to the porch. She grabs the baby monitor on the side table, flips it on and leads the way outside.

"Is this thing with your mom finally getting to you?"

Is it? Derek hadn't allowed himself to feel anything but worried over his mother but if he were being truthful he might say he was exhausted. He shrugs.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Has Cora budged? You know, about....the thing?"

"She thinks I'm over exaggerating."

Kira pulls a pack of Camels from her pocket and lights up before offering one to Derek.

"She's in her own world so it's easy to ignore what's happening, I guess."

"That's what my uncle says."

"What does your mom think?"

Derek blows smoke rings, considers the conversation from the week before and visibly sags against the closed sliding door. "She thinks it would be best for everyone. She's not getting better and she's not necessarily keen on dying in her own bed."

"So...wait," Kira confusedly shakes her head. "Wasn't the whole big discussion about a nursing home?"

"Hospice." Derek corrects her. "No amount of medicine is going to get her through this."

"She's dying? How did I not know about this?"

"It's been a hell of a month, must have slipped my mind I thought I told you."

Kira's hug is crushing but not unwelcome, he holds her just as tightly and feels his exhaustion. Derek has been in a mad flurry of thoughts, there had been so much to do and now, maybe very soon his carefully crafted life of taking care of his mother would be over. 

"And Cora doesn't want her to be in hospice?"

Derek shakes his head and explains about the conversation with his baby sister. Cora thought that his mother might pull through that she'd beaten the odds so far, that Derek was giving up on her. 

"But she doesn't know, does she. She's never in town long enough to see."

"She's afraid. When mom got sick she'd worked herself up so much she'd have panic attacks and after Laura died she wouldn't leave my mother's hospital room. I can't blame her for being in denial."

"Yeah, I guess." Kira shrugged. "She won't hurt anymore."

"My only consolation. She's ready, was ready after the diagnosis and after the amputation."

Kira nodded.

"Strong woman, I tell you that much, your mother has been stubborn enough to pull through as much as she has been."

"She's tired now." 


End file.
